zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Gravity Cannon
This article is about the weapon equipped to Zoids. For the Guardian Force episode of the same name, see Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 28. The Gravity Cannon is one of the most powerful and feared weapons in the Zoids universe. It is the signature weapon of both the Ultrasaurus and Gilvader, as well as a secondary weapon for other Zoids. Overview The Gravity Cannon was first used by Helic Republic forces as a counter to Guylos Empire Zoids wielding the Charged Particle Cannon such as the Death Stinger. Anime Guardian Force The Gravity Cannon's most prominent appearance was in Zoids: Guardian Force. The Gravity Cannon was made up of two parts; a massive gun and a large power supply. The cannon's barrel was so large that Van's Blade Liger was able to stand inside with enough room to deploy its blades. At maximum output the generator itself could produce 8.05 Terra Volts, however, under normal firing conditions, the Ultrasaurus' energy could be used to boost this to 15 Terra Volts. The defining attribute of the Gravity Cannon is not its large size, but rather the shell it fires. The shell is made of an extremely dense material called "Plana Tellasite", making the shell extremely heavy to the point that it possesses its own gravitational field. By applying external pressure, the shell's natural gravity is amplified to form a "dot", a temporary singularity, in other words, a black hole. The black hole is contained within a 4km radius sphere and destroys anything inside it. During it's lifespan, the gun was fired five times. The first shot was a successful test-firing in the middle of the ocean. The second shot was used in an attempt to destroy the Death Stinger. This attack proved unsuccessful as the Death Stinger shot down the shell mid-flight. The third firing followed shortly after. This shot managed to destroy the Death Stinger momentarily. However, the Zoid was partially revived by Ambient. A fourth Plana Tellasite shell was produced and fired at the merged Death Saurer and Death Stinger, but the Death Saurer was able to suppress the hyper-gravity field, and emerged unharmed. The Ultrasaurus was subsequently damaged by the Death Saurer, and could no longer operate the Gravity Cannon at full capacity. However, the gun was able to be fired one more time, this time with Van's Blade Liger as the ammunition. This shot managed to finally defeat Hiltz and the Death Saurer. New Century The Gravity Cannon could be seen armed on the Ultrasaurus wreck in the final episode. Games The Gravity Cannon is the heaviest and most powerful weapon on the Zoids Saga, but it also takes the most EP points to fire. When used, the Gravity Cannon fires upon all enemy Zoids. In Zoids Legacy, it is possible to use the Gravity Cannon in the same way as was seen in Guardian Force. That is, the Blade Liger can be shot from the cannon. This ability (achieved through the use of Deck Commands) is unusual in that the size of the Ultrasaurus is that of the model kit, meaning the Blade Liger should not be able to fit into the gun barrel. Battle Story Glivader The Gilvader was equipped with quad-Gravity Cannons in the Battle Story and was used by the Guylos Empire against the Helic Republic during their invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx. It was known for annihilating the Madthunder division, a division of Zoids that was capable of dealing with both the Ultrasaurus and the Death Saurer. The Gilvader army quickly proved itself to be able to annihilate entire divisions of other Helic Republic armies with almost no difficulty. All attempts and ideas by the Helic Republic to stop the Gilvaders failed. As a last-ditch effort, the Helic Republic used an Orudios zoid which was still in its developmental stages to suicide itself into the Gilvader's pilot cockpit. It was successful in destroying those Gilvaders at the expense of losing the Orudius. Deadborder The Deadborder had dual Gravity Cannons as it's most powerful weapon and was used by the Guylos Empire in its attack on both the Helic Republic and the Zenebas Empire. However, the meteor that struck Zi in 2056 ZAC destroyed the material required to build it and production was permanently discontinued. Descat The Descat of the Guylos Empire used an enhanced Gravity Cannon known as the Super Gravity Bullet Cannon, that was made to deal with the Helic Republic's most powerful Zoid, King Gojulas. Category:Anti-Zoid weapons